Becca Stockman/Serengela Trails
Becca is known as Baxter Stockman's daughter and trained as a deadly Kunouitch. She has fought for The Shredder since her father was forced to work for him, and has battled alongside Karai. When Becca was 8, she had met Raphael while wandering in the sewers alone and developed a friendship with him. Becca fights with the common Katana, but dangerous just the same. Appearences In Meet Becca Stockman, Becca was first introduced. Later in the episode, Becca found out that Baxter had stolen her from her family when she was younger, and with the help of the turtles, was able to reunite with her real father Ryan Sling and her younger brother David Sling. After finding her real family, Becca was re-named Serena Sling. In True Confessions Of A Teenage Kunouitch, Serena was getting used to having a normal life and made friends with April, Casey and a sporty girl named Cindy Herzog. It was also proven that, in her Becca life, she had many boyfriends. It is also revealed that Serena has a fear of spiders. Serena discovers that she has a crush on Raphael and later on in the episode, ends up asking him out. In The Boy Is Mine and Iced, it was revealed that Serena has ice powers that are operated whenever she gets stressed, angry or scared. Also in The Boy Is Mine, Serena found out that the Kraang are trying to capture her for her powers, same as April. In New Mutant In Town, Serena gets mutated into another turtle with a pink mask. Relationships Monica Forenheart '''has been Serena's life-long best friend. Even though they are polar oppisites, Monica has been with her through thick and thin. She is even the reason Serena got the guts to ask Raph out, and she returned the favor by helping her with MIkey. Serena and Monica know everything and anything about each other, she even knew about her ice powers before anyone else. That just comes to show how much she trusts her. '''April and Serena hardly know each other, but they act like they've known each other for life. Their best friends and nothing can change that, or come between it. They actully have many things in common, like they are both wanted by the Kraang and The Shredder and the Hamato brothers, Raphael and Donatello, have huge crushes on them. Raphael deeply trusts Serena, as she does him. Knowing each other since they were young, they both developed crushes on each other, but couldn't gather the courage to tell each other. Ever since their first date, they've had a fantastic and succsesful relationship. They do get teased from time-to-time from their brothers, but nothing could change them. '''Donatello '''and Serena are everything you would expect from a brainiac boy and a tough girl. But not all stereotypes apply to these two, Serena notices that Donnie likes April alot and tries everthing in her will to get April to take a hint. They may not like each other at times, but their almost like brother and sister. Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Turtle Category:Female Category:OC Category:Magic